The new Biological Science Research Core has been created to serve as the vehicle through which clinical intervention research interfaces with mechanistic studies on the basic biology of aging. The overall goal is to provide basic science support for OAIC and other funded UCLA research. In addition to providing research support for basic science, this Core will also function to bridge the gap between clinical and basic scientist, using immunology as a paradigm. The immune system plays a central role in aging and, indeed, may influence life-span itself. Because immune competence is a critical determinant of health status, it has a significant impact on the ability of elderly people to function independently. Hence, the activities of this Core are designed to interdigitate basic biology, particularly immunology, into the UCLA Pepper Center in a variety of ways, but with the central mission of effecting an improvement in the health and independence status of older Americans. The specific aims of the Biological Science Research Resources Core are: 1. To perform and coordinate immunophenotypic and immune function assays for the IS-1, IDS-1, OAIC pilots and other relevant UCLA projects. For the clinical studies, comparison will be made between the predictive value of a new biomarker-the proportion of T cells expressing the CD28 costimulatory molecular--with previously used indicators, such as proliferative function, T cell subset ratios, and the proportion of naive versus memory cells. These studies will test the hypothesis that CD28 expression is a superior marker for predicting immune function, improved health status and clinical outcomes in the elderly. 2. To coordinate and provide basic science support for the Pilot Projects. Several potential pilot studies have already been identified which will specifically complement and enhance the Immunology theme of this Core. 3. To enhance the geriatrics/gerontology educational mission of UCLA by developing courses and providing opportunities for laboratory research experience on the basic biology of aging, diseases of aging, and methods of gerontological investigation. Education opportunities will be provided for individuals with a spectrum of backgrounds, ranging from undergraduate students to Pepper Center faculty trainees and Ph.D. candidates. 4. To provide a bridge between research performed as part of the Pepper Center and other aging-related research within the UCLA graduate, Medical and Dental Schools. Numerous collaborations already exist between the Core Leader and non-Pepper Center faculty, including research on accelerated T cell replicative senescence in AIDS, and a transgenic mouse model for retarded thymic involution. These studies will be assisted by the Core, and additional funded UCLA gerontology/relevant projects will be encouraged to interface with Pepper Center basic research activities.